The present invention relates to apparatus for reseating the sealing surfaces of the cutting tool tip which are conformed to a common conical shape.
In cutting tools which employ two gases which ignite when combined, such as oxygen and acetylene, the gasses are usually fed separately to a cutting tool tip. The gasses are mixed in the cutting tool tip and the mixture expelled and ignited to provide a cutting flame. It has been found advantageous in such devices to provide the cutting tool tip with two or more sealing surfaces conformed to a common conical shape which mate with complementary surfaces on the cutting tool proper. One of the gasses is fed to the tip along its centerline, and the other gas is fed to the tip in the annular space between the two sealing surfaces. In some tools a third gas mixture is also fed to the tip in a second, outer annulus requiring a third sealing surface. Thus, the sealing surfaces not only confine the gasses so that they do not escape into the atmosphere, but also isolate the gasses one from the other.
When a cutting tool is being operated, the tip is quite often removed for cleaning or changing. When the tip is removed, it is sometimes dropped or knocked against a solid object, and the sealing surfaces can become damaged. If the sealing surfaces are not accurately reseated in their common conical shape, the gasses may intermix prematurely and explode and the use of such a damaged cutting tool tip thus presents a hazard to the user of the cutting tool. However, it has heretofore been difficult to accurately reseat the sealing surfaces of a cutting tool, and in particular to reseat the surfaces in their original common conical shape. Because of the danger involved using a damaged cutting tool tip, and the difficulty in repairing it accurately, such damaged tips are ordinarily discarded and a new tip used.